


Idiots

by SebastianSimp (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (they're not), But They Kinda Are As It Progresses, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, He Thinks Her And L Are Like Into Each Other, How Do I Tag, I Can't Write Romance So Therefore I Am Writing Romance Turned Abusive Turned Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, L In A Racoon Suit, L's Just Here, Light Is A Dramatic Bitch, Light Is Done With Her, Light Needs Help, Light Wants To Win Back Misa, Light's Scheming, Light's Surrounded By Idiots, M/M, Misa Is In Love With Light, Misa is oblivious, My First Fanfic, The Plot Was Made Up In A Second, Very Much The Definition Of Crack Treated Seriously, What Have I Done, but not really, very very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SebastianSimp
Summary: Light Yagami is surrounded by idiots. By idiots he means the worlds greatest detective and his 'girlfriend.' Can he survive being chained to a cake addicted man child? Can he bear the pain of being tormented by his girlfriend whom he clearly loves? Of course he can.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I basically created this on a whim, but I'll probably continue it since the idea of Light being tortured by L and Misa is appealing to me. Based on this really short one shot I did on Tumblr (https://abigmessofsarcasm.tumblr.com/)

'' Ryuuzaki?''  
'' Yes, Light?'' L responded while stuffing his mouth with cake.  
'' I'm not Kira.''  
'' There's a high chance that you are Kira.''  
Light sighed. ''I'm not. So I'll deal being chained to you to prove it.''  
''Good. Now I don't have to force you to cooperate with me during this case,'' L replied, like he was sure that Light  
Yagami, the 'innocent' 18 year old boy in front of him was Kira, the heartless killer.

''Misa Misa is here! Light-kun, can I play dress up with you?'' Misa's high-pitched voice made Light want to throw up. Instead, he hastily made his way towards a heap of files. ''Not now Misa, me and Ryuuzaki are checking the files,'' Light replied.  
Misa frowned. ''What files?'' she asked, while poking L, who had chocolate all over his mouth, as if she had just caught him hiding a body. ''Ryuuzaki's eating!''  
Light let out an irritated groan and glared at the cake-eating detective. However, he seemed completely unfazed by this and stared right back at Misa, before sighing. ''Misa. You know what? I'll be completely honest with you. You're stressed. And of course the only solution to that is cake,'' L said.  
''W-what?! Cake makes you fat.''  
L stood there, puzzled. ''But if you use your brain then it burns the calories.''  
''Ryuuzaki! You called Misa stupid!'' Misa replied, offended.  
''I did not.''  
Light, understandably fed up with the argument, turned to L. ''Can I go on a walk?''  
L raised the chain that connected him and Light. ''I'll go too then.''  
''Me too!''

'' It's boring just walking, Light! I know! Let's go to shopping!''  
'' And Light... maybe a cake shop?'' L asked.

''Misa wants walk next to Light, so Ryuuzaki will have to move!'' Misa complained while poking L.  
'' I think that's a rather petty thing to be upset about,'' L replied, unaffected by the fact that a very annoying girl  
was poking him and demanding him to move.  
'' Stop using fancy language, Ryuuzaki! I don't know what you're saying!''  
Light sighed, done with the argument that was currently occurring. '' Are you guys seriously fighting over this?''  
''Yes!''  
''Yes.''  
Light facepalmed. ''Okay, fine. Misa, walk next to me by my right side and Ryuuzaki walk by my left. Easy.''  
Ryuuzaki stared at Light, with his big racoon-like eyes, as if he had suddenly grown a tail. '' I said that before.''  
'' No you didn't, Ryuuzaki. I'm not deaf.''  
''Maybe Light just hates me, that's why. Oh, there's a bakery over there!'' L dashed away from Light, leaving him alone with Misa.

'' Light, come over here!'' Misa called, while staring at L.  
'' Yes, Mi-''  
Light took a second to process what he was seeing.  
'' Ryuuzaki? W-what are you wearing?'' he asked.  
L shrugged. '' I don't know. It's somewhat comfy, though.''  
Misa burst out laughing.  
'' It's a racoon suit, Light-kun!'' Misa said, pointing at the confused L. '' Because he has racoon eyes.''  
Light raised a brow. He was surrounded by idiots.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping a pen against the desk, Light scanned through what Misa had given him: a love letter with appalling handwriting. Light, seeing this, immediately jumped out of his seat. Next to him, L gave him a look of confusion, as he wasn't sure what had upset Light.  
''What's wrong?''  
''Misa's handwriting! It's awful!''   
L glanced at the letter. ''Mmm, it is awful. But not really a big deal-''  
Light, however, was not having this and promptly made his way towards Misa's room, subsequently dragging L along.

''Do you see what you have done, Misa?! Do you?!''  
The girl in question was seated in her couch eating ice cream. ''Huh? What Light?''  
Light began to feel hot and his heart felt like it was going to explode. In an exasperated manner, Light brought the letter to Misa, and accusingly pointed at it. ''First of all, what is 'i'? It's supposed to be 'I'! You 'lov' me? You 'love' me, damnit! And don't get me started on the handwriting!''   
Misa blinked a few times before bursting into tears. L, who decided to comment for the first time, sourly whispered to Light. ''You really fucked it up this time, huh?''  
Light's eyes widened. ''Oh no, Misa! What shall I ever do to repent for my sins?!''

Light had not heard from Misa for two days and he seethed when he saw her talking to a nice guy. A nice guy who smiled at her. A nice guy who brought her everything she needed, despite the fact that she 'needed' a six-foot-tall Tellytubby plush. 

And he was going to win her back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my writing, and I realize this may not be the best I have done since I wrote this instead of sleeping. I'll go back and clean it up soon though. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
